1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a small article case comprising a plug-in body and a socket for various small articles such as name cards, various cards, photographs, various tickets, amulets, memo pads, keys, coins, cigarettes and a cigarette butt.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, for example, a buckle provided with a drawer having a function as a small article case is disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. 61-129509. This buckle is configured by a buckle body comprising a rectangle thin box having a slit-type inlet at one end thereof and a drawer capable of being taken in and out from a hollow portion of the buckle body.
A protrusion is formed toward the inside on a portion of an inner wall surface of the buckle body. The drawer is formed in a shape required for storing the small articles in the hollow portion of the buckle body while the drawer has a concave portion capable of being elastically engaged with and disengaged from the protrusion of the buckle body. Specifically, the drawer is configured by a metal made frame in substantially C-shape composed of a pair of legs with a concave portion on a portion of the respective outside surface, ends of the legs being connected by a connecting bar or a metal plate having a concave portion toward the inside on a portion of a peripheral wall of a rectangular plate.
According to the buckle disclosed in the above described publication, in the case that the drawer is configured by substantially C-shaped metal frame or a rectangular metal plate, the buckle body is elastically engaged with or disengaged from the drawer between the protrusion formed in the inside of the buckle body and the concave portion formed on the legs of the drawer or on the wall of the drawer. Therefore, for this engagement and disengagement, it is necessary that the leg or the wall of the drawer should be slidable in the state that the leg or the wall of the drawer runs on the protrusion formed in the inside of the buckle body upon inserting and taking out of the drawer. As a result, it is necessary to design the drawer in such a manner that the upper and lower legs or the upper and lower walls are capable of being elastically deformed.
Further, in order to smoothly release the engagement of the protrusion and the concave portion after the drawer is engaged with the buckle body, it is not possible to increase the engagement strength thereof without consideration, so that there should be a limit in the engagement strength. Further, upon releasing the engagement to pull out the drawer from the buckle body, the drawer is merely pulled out from the buckle body without performing the operation for releasing the engagement, so that excessive force acts on the buckle body and the drawer. If such releasing is repeatedly performed, abrasion and damage are generated between the protrusion and the concave portion, so that the engagement strength is reduced and the operation for taking in and out of the drawer tends to be unworkable.